


hold on tight

by eunchaes



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M, anyway, councillor!daehwi, delinqeunt!jinyoung, jihoon is only mentioned like once lol sry, ok yeah bye this is crap tbh, the genie is sungwoon btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 20:59:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13085259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eunchaes/pseuds/eunchaes
Summary: instead of 3 wishes, daehwi is given 3 decisions.or ;daehwi is a student councillor and jinyoung is the notorious delinquent.aka that one shitty fic where jinyoung rides a motorcycle.





	hold on tight

**Author's Note:**

> hey this was inspired by a writing prompt i saw on instagram ! i hope u like it

_"My domain is time," said the genie. "Instead of three wishes, you get three decisions. Go back and choose again."_  
Daehwi shrieks, his eyes jerking open. He sits up from the comfort of his bed. He's breathing heavily, and the words replay in his head again and again.

Daehwi misses Jinyoung more than ever tonight, and he feels tears threatening to spill out of his eyes as he reads through their old conversations via text.  
He hasn't told anyone, but he still has videos and photos of Jinyoung saved in his phone. He laughs while salty tears stream down his cheeks, looking at a video of the two of them from a year ago. They were so happy. They fit each other perfectly.

15th May, 2018.  
He stops when he sees a particular, old text from Jinyoung. He hisses as he realises that it was the last "I love you" Jinyoung had said to  him. 15th May, 2017.  
_We were so happy, but I messed everything up._

Daehwi glances at his journal on his bedside table. He grabs it, and he begins to read.

* * *

21st feburary 2017  


i think i'm falling for jinyoung hyung. we've been friends for so long though. isn't it weird?

Daehwi remembers that day as if it was just yesterday.

"Hyung, hyung!" Daehwi chirped as he ran to Jinyoung, who was calmly waiting at the school gates by his motorcycle as always. The older boy looked up immediately, extending his arms. Daehwi ran into the elder's embrace.  
"Hyung, I got full marks on that stupid Chemistry test!"

"I'm proud of you, didn't you say you'd fail?" Jinyoung planted a kiss onto his forehead, smiling down at him. "Come, I'll treat you to ice cream. Let's go,"

Daehwi clutched onto Jinyoung's waist tightly, and it was in that moment that he realised - Jinyoung was more than just his favourite hyung.

 

17th march 2017  
i can't hide it anymore. i need to tell him.  
wish me luck ~

2nd april 2017  
i didn't confess. we're just friends..

16th may 2017  
they told me that i'm a candidate for council president.. and then the teachers warned me.

 

Daehwi's breath hitches in his throat as he recalls the painful memory.

He had just skipped out of the council room in absolute glee. He _wanted_ it. Everyone knew he did. Daehwi was so set on becoming president of the student council. With the discipline master just informing him that he was nominated as one of the candidates, it felt as if his day couldn't get any better.  
Maybe, it's because it only got worse.

"Daehwi," Mr Seo called out, and Daehwi immediately snaps his head in his direction."Come here for a while, sorry."

"Yes, Mr Seo?" Daehwi asked with a smile.

"You're really close with Bae Jinyoung right?" The discipline master's eyebrows furrowed, and Daehwi practically already knew what he was about to say. "He's a good-for-nothing deliquent. Daehwi, the other council teachers are strongly against you hanging out with him. He's a bad influence. And if you really want this position..." Mr Seo paused, pushing up his spectacles a little. "You shouldn't get yourself involved with him any longer, Daehwi."

Daehwi nodded.

When Mr Seo finally dismissed him, he took a look at his phone.

 ** _10 messages and 4 missed calls from jinyoungie ♡_**  
**jinyoungie ♡ :** are u okay?? ur taking longer than usual  
**jinyoungie ♡ :** i'm still here waiting

Jinyoung had been waiting for him at the school gates again. Just like how he did everyday.

 **daehwi** : i have something important that came up, just go home.

Daehwi walked home from the other gate, much further away from the one Jinyoung had been waiting at.

He should have stood up for Jinyoung. He shouldn't have left Jinyoung at the gates. Jinyoung was not a "good-for-nothing deliquent". There was more to Jinyoung than that. Sure, Jinyoung had his fair share of girls and guys that stayed over at his place every weekend, Jinyoung did get indeed get into many fights, Jinyoung never paid attention in class and he's never turned in an assignment, but there was more behind his cold exterior.

Many thought it was odd, how a student councillor was on such close terms with a delinquent. Daehwi never found it odd. He grew up with the latter,and Jinyoung was never like what other people said he was when he hung out with him.

_I've decided, I want to stay by Jinyoung's side._

 

15th may 2017  
he told me he loves me.

19th may 2017  
i fell out with jinyoung. i said things i shouldn't have.

Daehwi finds it hard to breathe. _Jinyoung, I really shouldn't have, I'm so sorry. I regret it._

"Dude, just tell me what's fucking wrong! You've been ignoring me," Jinyoung yelled, grabbing Daehwi by the wrist. "This isn't like you at all, you know. You tell me everything,"

Daehwi's heart broke as he tried to squeeze himself out of the older male's grip.

"What the fuck, Daehwi? You're my best friend, please, talk to me!"

"Nothing! Oh my god, stop being such a busybody, would you?" Daehwi screamed, and Jinyoung loosened his grip immediately. His eyebrows were raised, lips slightly parted - Daehwi had never raised his voice at him before. Daehwi had never lost his temper at him. That, that was a first. "And you're right. I'm not telling you everything!"

_I'm not telling you about how in love I am with you._

"You're so annoying! Can't you leave me alone? Don't you have better things to do, like fight that guy who blocked your way this morning, making out with that girl from your Biology class, or spending the night with the other dude from History?" Daehwi felt tears well up in his eyes, but he couldn't let them fall. "Or maybe, going to the bar? Getting so wasted? What about actually studying for your exams so you won't fail this time around?"

_Jinyoung, I'm lying. You're not annoying.  
But Jinyoung, it hurts to see you give yourself away to people like that._

"So that's how you see me, huh? Useless delinquent," Jinyoung chuckled bitterly. "You're right. Maybe I do have at least 5 girls on my list tonight. Maybe tonight, I'll get wasted again. And I thought you understood me. Fuck off, Daehwi,"

Daehwi sank to the floor as he watches Jinyoung march off in the opposite direction.

_Jinyoung, I'm sorry._

_I've decided, I want to take back those words._

  
26th june 2017  
i told jinyoung i hate him.

"Look, Daehwi, I'm sorry. I didn't mean anything I said that day. It was words of anger, please." Jinyoung said with pleading eyes, grabbing the younger boy's hands. "I'd do anything to get this friendship back."

Daehwi's heartstrings were being tugged at, and he felt so sorry for hurting the the taller, but he knew he had to burn this bridge. He wanted the position in the council, and he could never be with Jinyoung. It was forbidden. It was a fact.

"Bae Jinyoung, you're really dumb. You'd do anything to get this friendship back, but I wouldn't." Daehwi slapped the said boy's hands away. "Take a hint, Jinyoung. I hate you."

"What? We've been friends for such a long time, are you trying to say this friendship means nothing to you?" Jinyoung almost stuttered on his own words.

"It means nothing to me. Don't you get it?" Daehwi raised his voice. "I hate you!"

Jinyoung left after muttering a simple 'fuck you'. Daehwi hated himself for what he did. He still does.

_Jinyoung, I wish I told you how I really felt._

And it really did hurt. Daehwi was so used to doing everything with Jinyoung. Jinyoung played such a big role in his life.

Now, he was the president of the council. He had everything he wanted - leadership opportunites, being able to help other students, good grades, great friends. He had everything he wanted, except for the raven-haired delinquent named Bae Jinyoung. _Was it even worth it?_ Daehwi asks himself, hissing in pain. He cries, out loud this time. He throws a hand over his mouth - it was 3am, and he wouldn't want his mother seeing him in a state like this.  
_No, it wasn't._  
So what if he was student council president, so what if he had great influence over the student body if he couldn't cuddle with Jinyoung like they used to, if he couldn't get kisses from Jinyoung when he did well on a test, if he couldn't spend time with Jinyoung? There was no point in that, and Daehwi slaps himself for not realising earlier, instead of now, when Bae Jinyoung rarely comes to school, when Bae Jinyoung often shows up with more injuries on the rare days that he does turn up, when Bae Jinyoung greets him with a cold glare instead of that warm smile Daehwi was used to seeing, when Bae Jinyoung gets wasted way too often than he used to get, when Bae Jinyoung supposedly messes with even more girls and guys than he used to. His chest hurts even more as the video of Jinyoung, drunk, on Seongwoo's instagram story flashes in his mind.

_Jinyoung, I'd do anything to save this friendship. I'm so sorry._

_I'd do anything to see you by the school gates after school, waiting for me by your motorcycle again._

_I've decided, I want to tell Jinyoung how I really feel._

Daehwi cries himself to sleep.

* * *

Daehwi steps out of the council room, after being told that he was a candidate for president. This atmosphere - it's somehow all too familiar.

"Daehwi," Mr Seo called out, and Daehwi looks at him. "Come here for a while, sorry."

"Yes, Mr Seo?" Daehwi asks with a smile.

"You're really close with Bae Jinyoung right?" The discipline master's eyebrows furrow, and Daehwi's eyes widen slightly. _3 decisions, this is his chance._  
"He's a good-for-nothing deliquent. Daehwi, the other council teachers are strongly against you hanging out with him. He's a bad influence. And if you really want this position..." Mr Seo pauses, pushing up his spectacles a little. "You shouldn't get yourself involved with him any longer, Daehwi."

"Sir, you've got the wrong idea of Bae Jinyoung. He's way better than that," Daehwi speaks eloquently. "I personally feel that it is not right of the teachers to control who I should or should not be hanging out with."

"Daehwi, you know you're the best candidate. You know you can win it. Bae Jinyoung is just going to drag you down."  
Daehwi clenches his fists upon hearing those disgusting, ugly words.

"Then, I'll let Bae Jinyoung drag me down."

"What? Daehwi, student council needs-"

Daehwi loosens his council tie, and hands it to the adult before walking off nonchantly.

 ** _10 messages and 4 missed calls from jinyoungie ♡_**  
**jinyoungie ♡** : are u okay?? ur taking longer than usual  
**jinyoungie ♡** : i'm still here waiting  
**daehwi** : hyung im on my wayyyy sorry :((

He runs to the gates, and his favourite raven-haired boy with the leather jacket is _right there_.  
He's still on his phone, scrolling through his Instagram feed, probably, but Daehwi couldn't care less. He runs up to Jinyoung, grabbing him by the waist, and he hears Jinyoung yelp a little. Daehwi doesn't know what's gotten into him, but he kisses Jinyoung's cheek before greeting the latter.

"Hyung, I missed you,"

"I saw you 2 hours ago, Daehwi," Jinyoung laughs. "Do you really like hyung that much?"

"Yup! Let's go eat ice cream today," Daehwi answers, wrapping his arms tightly around the other's waist.

Jinyoung just chuckles as they speed off.

* * *

"Dude, just tell me what's fucking wrong! You've been ignoring me," Jinyoung yells, grabbing Daehwi by the wrist. "This isn't like you at all, you know. You tell me everything,"

_My second decision._

Daehwi hisses, and turns to face Jinyoung slowly. "Hyung, I'm sorry."

"Daehwi, you're my best friend, I just want you to be okay,"

_Best friend. Ouch._

"It's true, I'm hiding some things from you. I'll tell you soon, okay?"

Jinyoung stares at him suspiciously, but nods and pulls him into a hug anyway.

* * *

"Look, Daehwi, I'm sorry. I didn't mean anything I said that day. It was words of anger, please." Jinyoung says with pleading eyes, grabbing the younger boy's hands. "I'd do anything to get this friendship back."

_My last decision. I'll do it._

"Hyung," Daehwi takes a deep breath, looking the elder right in the eyes. "It's okay. I forgive you. I'm sorry too,"  he pauses for a moment to collect himself.

"Remember when I told you I was hiding something from you?" Jinyoung nods, and Daehwi fidgets with his fingers. "Hyung, I, kind of, um, you know,"

"Go on," Jinyoung says simply.

"I, um, like you a lot."

"I know. I'm your favour-"

"No! As in, I like you like how Seongwoo-hyung likes Daniel-hyung! I like you like how I like scented candles, wait no, I like you like how Seongwoo likes Daniel but more and I like you more than I like scented-"

He's cut off by Jinyoung's laughter, and the younger pouts. "I'm so sorry, hyung, if you don't want to be my friend anymore, I understand, but hyung, I have to tell you this,"

"Hyung, I love you."

* * *

Daehwi shoots out of bed, his confession still stuck in his head. He doesn't remember Jinyoung's response, or if he even had one in the first place. He frowns at the calendar - 16th May, 2018. _Damn it, I hope it wasn't a stupid dream.  
_

He almost falls asleep during assembly, but his head shoots up when the principal mentions something about the student council president coming up to the stage to make a speech. Daehwi looks down at his uniform - he doesn't have his tie anymore.  
"Hello everybody, I'm Park Jihoon, president of the student council." Something clicks in Daehwi's head as the pretty boy speaks into the microphone after walking onto the stage.

5 hours later, Daehwi sulks as he drags his feet to the school gates. He didn't see Jinyoung at all today. He hopes the elder is doing fine. _Maybe I shouldn't have messed with fate.._  
He stares at the ground, walking with heavy footsteps when a deep voice booms from behind him.

"Where are you going?"

It's _his_ voice. Daehwi turns around, and he'd been too caught up in his thoughts to even realize that Jinyoung was waiting for him, by his motorcycle, just like the old days.

"Hyung?" Daehwi utters in complete surprise. Jinyoung looks much healthier, he doesn't have those heavy eyebags anymore - he's wearing the school blazer, his signature leather jacket long gone.

"Daehwi-ah, where are you going? We're going to my place today," Jinyoung whines, and Daehwi takes a few seconds to recover from shock.

"Oh, yeah, sorry hyung," He says as he scoots back to Jinyoung, hopping on after grabbing his helmet from the older male.

Jinyoung starts the engine, and Daehwi holds his waist, tight.

"Can you believe it? It's almost been a year." Jinyoung speaks, and Daehwi tilts his head. "A year since you told me you liked me. More than you like scented candles. After that, you told me you loved me and than ran away. How romantic," Daehwi already knows Jinyoung's rolling his eyes although all he can see is the raven-haired boy's back. "I guess I never asked you out in a proper manner too, huh.."

Daehwi is silent, and he's glad Jinyoung isn't able to see his reddening cheeks. They come to a stop at a traffic light, and Jinyoung turns to look at the blond, smirk appearing on his face.

"So, what do you say, Lee Daehwi? Be my boyfriend?"

Daehwi's melting, and he can't form an answer, although he knows his answer is and will always be yes.

"I'm taking your blushing as a yes," Jinyoung pinches the younger's cheeks.

"Shut up, the traffic light is now green," Daehwi states blankly. "Hurry up so we can get to your place, so I can finally kiss you, idiot."

Daehwi can practically hear the smile on Jinyoung's face.

"Whatever you say, loverboy. [Hold on tight](http://cfile23.uf.tistory.com/image/996BA4465A3A2FB0120EF9)."

**Author's Note:**

> this is so badly written, im sorry  
> this was delayed for a few days, im still q heartbroken over jonghyun (rip angel)  
> btw just to clear up, if you're wondering why daehwi woke up right after he confessed to jinyoung, its because he already used up his 3 decisions
> 
> mr seo is johnny frm nct AHAHAHAH  
> oh my and i remember saying i made a twitter but yesterday i tried to log in and it didn’t even exist ?? so i created a new one @LSOYULS pls talk 2 mi
> 
> thanks for readingg <3 i have more fluffy jinhwi fics planned lol xD 
> 
> let me know what u think ❤️
> 
> ps click on the link on “hold me tight” and just imagine jinyoung in this fic w that gif havwhewisn


End file.
